Wicked Games
by HeyAndi
Summary: It's Brittany's fourth year at Hogwarts, where each year twelve students from her grade are selected to compete in the Wicked Games. She'd been prepared for some time at the possibility of being chosen to represent her house when the time comes, that was of course until a tiny wrinkle in her plan presents itself. That wrinkle being one Santana Lopez. [Hogwarts/HungerGames/Brittana]
1. Mischief Managed

**A/N: Hello my loves! I hope everyone is doing beautifully in 2016! I wrapped up my recent story Honey, No Regrets with 2015, but now I'm extremely excited to present to everyone my new project.**

 **A good friend of mine [Credit: BrittanaWatson] thought it would be fun to mesh together the Harry Potter world, with the Hunger Games world, and throw Brittana into that whirlwind of amazing.**

 **So just a few things before you get reading: Please keep in mind that there are a lot of accents happening in this story. Most importantly, Brittany has an English accent and Santana's hot self has an Irish accent. So keep that in the back of your minds while reading the way I write some of their lingo.**

 **I need to thank my friend Bella for constantly talking to me in her heaviest Irish accent so it would come as a second nature to me while writing Santana's parts. I made her promise never to let up on it.**

 **The actual Hunger Games will be referred to as the Wicked Games in this story, for obvious reasons being that it's the Hunger Games with witches and wizards competing. And in this story all the characters will be stemmed from Glee or an original character. If you're a Harry Potter fan then you know that it took place in the 90's and this story is taking place in present day. So no there will not be any characters from that world :(**

 **Okay I'm done.**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

Brittany could feel a tickle ghost the tip of her nose. She scrunched her nose up trying to relieve the incredible urge to sneeze. The sensation is relentless however and she is forced to peek one eye open to locate the cause of her discomfort. In an instant she sees it.

 _A feather_.

It was a wonderfully soft feather with beautiful patterns way to perfect to be used only to toy with someone peacefully sleeping, such as her. She huffed when she could hear a giggle from a close distance and quickly put together that the feather didn't belong to the giggle. The feather didn't belong to anyone in fact. It was floating over her face seemingly all on its own. The feather dipped down once more and continued its assault on the soft skin under her nose and she loses it.

Ahh-chu!

The fit of giggles turn into a roar of laughter and has she propped up on her forearms to locate who the laugh belongs to.

"Emily!" She screeched at her younger sister when she spotted her perched up in the nook by the window on the far side of the room. "You're impossible I swear!"

Emily ducks attempting to dodge the pillow you just chucked in her direction.

"Brittany _Susan_ , I was a joke!" She huffed. "Honestly."

"Just wait until I tell mum that you're using magic before you've even stepped foot in Hogwarts. You're not even supposed to _know_ magic Em." Brittany crossed her arms over her chest. "And you're using my wand!" Brittany accused.

Emily tilted her chin up.

"And _you_ just wait until I tell mum who taught me that spell." Emily crossed her arms to challenge Brittany.

Brittany narrowed her glare.

"You wouldn't." Brittany threatened.

"Oh," Emily scoffed." Trust me I would."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Brittany questioned. "You're entering your first year, I could make your life a living he-"

"Hey girls!

Both girls whipped their heads around and plastered fake bright enchanting smiles on their faces when they realized their mother was at the door.

"You ready for breakfast?" Their mother was smiling back at them. The only difference was that hers was very much real. "We'll need to have our strength up for the shopping day we have ahead of us."

"Yes mum." The girls nodded their heads in unison.

* * *

"Britty, please be a dear and wash the dishes while I get a few things sorted?" Brittany's mother looked up from the Quibbler she currently had her nose shoved into and smiled warmly at her daughter.

Brittany would never be able to say no to her mother, she'd hate the feeling that she ever disappointed her. Her mother Evelyn was a lovely woman who brought her and her sister up all on her own and Brittany couldn't imagine a woman braver than the one sitting across the table from her now.

"Sure thing mum." Brittany nodded happily, scooting her chair out and standing to collect the dishes from breakfast and put them in the sink.

Evelyn pushed herself out from the table and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress before walking over and kissing Emily on the forehead. Emily smiled at the gesture and Evelyn made her way to her eldest daughter Brittany, mocking her previous movements and placing a warm gentle peck on Brittany's temple.

"I'll only be a few moments and then we can be on our way." Evelyn smiled down at the eyes as blue as the sea, similar to hers. "How long will you need to get ready dear?" She questioned Brittany.

"I'll finish up these dishes and then I'll need five minutes or so?" Brittany rolled her eyes up in thought, trying to decipher if that would be enough time. Knowing that she took a shower last night and all she'll need to do is brush her teeth and put on a fresh pair of clothing, she figured five minutes would do just fine. "Yep, five minutes." She nodded with finality.

"Wonderful!" Her mother beamed, placing one more peck on Brittany's temple before making her way to the staircase and up to her room.

"Poppy and her parents are already at Diagon Alley by now, I'm sure of it." Emily crossed her arms and pouted.

Brittany scrunched her face up and focused on scrubbing the bits of food off of the porcelain dishes in her grasp.

"Yeah?" She questioned never taking her eyes off of the task at hand. "Well that's good for Poppy I suppose?"

"Good for Poppy?" Emily said flatly. "Good for Poppy?" She said this time with a little more something in her tone. "I should be there!"

Brittany stopped her movements and turned to her sister, leaning against the counter.

"Why are you so upset over this?" Brittany shrugged. "Who cares really is she's or not? Isn't she your best friend?"

"She's getting a head start! What if she picks out an owl?" Emily whined. "I wanted an owl, and now if I get one after her, she's going to think I copied her." She groaned.

Brittany was smirking now.

"Oh you are a little bugger aren't you?" Brittany giggled.

"This isn't funny Britty, this could change the next seven years of my life. What if I'm forced to get a cat, or worse, a toad?" Emily's face was twisted up in disgust just thinking about it.

"Your priorities are a little screwy Em, but if you don't let me finish these dishes we'll never get there."

"Fine fine, get on with it then. I'll just head up and get ready." Emily excused herself from the conversation and made her way to her room.

Brittany smiled warmly and turned back to her task.

* * *

Finally the Pierce women were making their way about Diagon Alley, strolling down the cobble stone street and looking into the windows of the first few shops before stopping to glance at their school lists.

"Em darling, what's first?" Evelyn looked to her youngest daughter.

Emily eagerly looked at her list before sighing heavily.

"It says I need a wand first mum." Emily's nostrils flared.

"Right, well let's get on with it then. Off to Ollivander's." Evelyn started to shuffle and scoot Emily off into the right direction.

"Oh hey, mum?" Brittany tapped her mother's shoulder.

Evelyn turned to look at her eldest daughter.

"Yes dear?" Evelyn quirked an eyebrow, waiting for Brittany to respond.

"Do you mind if I go run a few errands for myself?" Brittany stuffed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and shrugged in question.

Evelyn smiled fondly at her daughter.

"Of course not Britty, just meet us back her in an hour or so?"

"Sure thing mum!" Brittany exclaimed before turning on her heel and heading off in a separate direction.

A few minutes later Brittany stopped and looked down at her supple list.

 **Fourth year students will require:**

 **Dress robes (Only for special occasions that will occur throughout the year)**

 **The Standard Book of Spells grade 4 by Maranda Grashawk**

 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection**

Brittany nodded, the list wasn't so bad this year. With her list in hand, Brittany set off to her new destination. Flourish and Blotts.

Coming up to the storefront of the shop Brittany smiled. She absolutely loved this store or any store with books really. Though Brittany wasn't huge on academics, she loved adventure and books were her portal to such thing. Walking up to the door she twisted the knob and entered the wonderful architecture that was Flourish and Blotts. She made her way up the wooden staircase painted red, once at the top of the stairs she walked down the first aisle in sight. Tracing her fingers delicately along the spine of each book, focusing on the way her long digits hit each groove.

Suddenly Brittany felt herself crashing into a force stood still and found she was quickly plunging into the ground, hitting the hardwood floor with an _oomph_.

"Jesus Mary mother of Joseph, are you alright?"

Brittany winced at the words taking in her current position sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh grand, just grand, you gimp."

Brittany could hear the feminine raspy tone cursing themselves. She looked up and saw a girl who must have been around her age with tanned skin and raven like hair hanging loosely off her shoulders, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Uhm, I'm alright thank you." Brittany voiced, seemingly breaking the other girl out of her trance.

The dark haired brunette shook her head furiously before reaching out and offering her hand.

"Here, let me help you."

Brittany took the extended hand and allowed the other girl to pull her up to her feet. When Brittany was able to gather her composure she came eye to eye with the girl opposite her and froze.

She didn't think she'd ever seen eyes that looked so pure, like silk and chocolate. She let her eyes flicker down to take in the girl's facial features, though her skin was dark and sun kissed, Brittany could still see her rosy cheeks. Her eyes fell a little lower and landed on the girl's plump lips. They looked so incredibly soft, Brittany wanted to reach up and run her thumb along them to see just how soft they really were.

Brittany took in a sharp breath before shaking her head of her thoughts.

"Thank you," Brittany rubbed her forearm, sore from catching her fall. "I really should pay more attention, sorry." She blamed herself.

"Feck, uhm" The girl looked around before placing her gaze right back on Brittany. "Don't apologize, I suppose I'm treating this aisle as if it were a monopoly. Been keeping it all to myself, ya know? I guess it's fair time I shared." The girl half smirked.

Brittany attempted to place the dialect of the mysterious girl in front of her. _Definitely Irish,_ she settled on.

"I'm Brittany!" Brittany found herself blurting out.

The raven haired girl scrunched her nose up and offered a toothy grin to the blonde in front of her.

"Oh I know who you are." The girl chuckled.

"Oh?" Brittany tried to place where they had met.

"We go to school together." The girl shrugged. "I'm Santana, Santana Lopez." She bit the inside of her cheek before stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Right!" Brittany quickly came to a realization. "You're in Slytherin, yeah?"

"I am." Santana grinned.

"Wow, I guess you just look different outside of school uniform." Brittany bit her lip embarrassed that she hadn't placed the girl sooner. "Forgive me."

"That's alright, it took me a minute to place you as well. But then I saw those eyes." Santana wrapped her arms tighter around her books. "I could never forget eyes like those." Santana's smile widened and she winked before brushing passed Brittany, leaving the blonde dumbfounded in a mess of books that had tumbled off the shelves.

* * *

 **A/N: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good :)**


	2. Sorting and Such

**A/N: Alright so I'm posting this update today just to kind of get things rolling with this story. I had a lot of people read this yesterday, so thank you for that! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Her eyes looked absolutely petrified. Brittany could not help the smirk that appeared on her face. The Pierce women have been standing at platform 9 ¾ for close to 15 minutes now.

"We haven't got all day Em." Brittany teased.

"Piss off, will you?" The smaller girl snapped.

"Emily Charlotte!" Evelyn warned with a narrow glare.

"Eh, sorry." Emily mumbled.

Brittany chuckled before leaning down to Emily's ear over her shoulder.

"The train is going to leave without us, what then?" She whispered; clicking her tongue.

Emily's grip tightened around the handle of her cart until her knuckles turned white, yet she didn't move an inch.

"Have it your way then, but I refuse to miss this train because of you." Brittany gripped onto her cart and moved in front of her sister.

"Wait!" Emily pleaded. "I'll do it." She sighed heavily. "I'll go."

Brittany smiled cheekily at the younger version of herself.

"Just run straight down the center and don't slow your pace for one second, got me?" Brittany instructed.

Emily nodded furiously.

"On the count of three then?" Brittany encouraged.

Emily bit her lip and readied herself.

"One," Brittany chanted. "Two," She squinted, now feeling all of her younger sisters nerves. "Three!"

With that Emily squealed and took off, successfully clearing the platform and vanishing off to the other side.

"Well done Britty," Evelyn cheered. "I thought she'd never muster the courage."

"Well we can't have that, can we?" Brittany giggled.

"Alright, off you go." Evelyn patted Brittany on the back. "Your sister will be waiting."

"You're not gonna see her off to the train?" Brittany questioned.

"Please understand Britty, I miss you so much when you're off to school. Emily was always there to help ease the pain of losing you for so many months. Now with you both gone, I'll be torn to bits. I won't know what to do with myself. I don't want her to see me fall apart, it's her first year. She shouldn't need to worry about dear ol' mum."

Brittany saw her mother's obvious confliction with herself. Of course she understood where she was coming from, so she decided to step up this time.

"Don't worry mum, I've got it from here. " Brittany smiled bravely for both of them.

Evelyn looked at her daughter with much pride before taking her in her embrace and running her fingers through her eldest daughters golden locks.

"I'll see you come Christmas Britty, take care of our Emily." She whispered to her daughter before kissing her quickly on her temple and turning on her heels to head in the opposite direction, trying desperately to disguise her anguish.

Brittany looked on until her mother was out of sight before turning to dash through the platform portal and meet her sister.

Once through to the other side Brittany could hear her name being beckoned.

"Brittany over here!" The voice called.

Brittany looked to find the source and spotted her friend Tina barreling toward her with her trunk cart.

"Who's that?" Emily's voice came from behind Brittany.

"A good friend of mine from school." Brittany smiled at her pal. "Tina!" Brittany called back to her, waving her friend over.

Tina waddled her way closer to the pair of Pierce girls, stopping just in front of them.

"You never write." Tina pouted.

"Brittany writing?" Emily scoffed. "Hah! That's rich."

Brittany rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Tina, this is my sister Emily." Brittany mumbled, bored. "Emily this is Tina."

"Pleased to meet you Emily." Tina smiled brightly.

"Pleasure." Emily responded flatly.

Brittany glared at her sister before turning to Tina.

"Come on, we should probably start boarding." Brittany pushed her cart down to the last car of the train while the other two girls followed close behind.

* * *

After the girl's got sorted they were luckily able to find an empty cabin on the train. They settled in for their journey a begun to talk amongst themselves.

"So tell me Emily, are you frightened to learn where you'll be sorted?" Tina inquired.

Emily scoffed.

"Frightened?" Emily rolled her eyes. "No way, why on earth would I let something so simple scare me?"

"Well I only mean because there's the chance you could always be separated from your sister." Tina explained.

Brittany and Emily both shared knowing glances before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"This one here doesn't mind if she's separated from me." Brittany reached up and ruffled Emily's hair, much to her sister's displeasure. "Probably be relieved actually."

Emily swatted her sister's hand away.

"I'm used to spending this time away from Brittany anyway, won't be much of a change for me." Emily shrugged.

"I'd bet almost anything she's not one for Hufflepuff." A huskier voice came from the right of the girls, causing each of their heads to snap toward the owner of the deeper tone.

"Sam!" Brittany exclaimed, hopping up on her toes and stretching to hug her best friend.

"Hey Britt." Sam smiled into Brittany's hair, holding her in a tight embrace. He looked up from her shoulder and saw Brittany's miniature twin sitting next to Tina. He pulled from Brittany's hug and waved to his fellow classmate.

"Hey Tina." Sam smiled warmly, Tina offered a small wave to the boy.

Sam then turned his attention to the tiny blonde.

"Hey you." He walked up to the Emily and squeezed her shoulder. "No hug from the _Sam man_? I haven't seen you in a month!"

Emily almost choked.

Sam was Brittany's absolute best friend, his family has been close with the Pierces for ages, since before Brittany and Emily's father passed. This summer he had to go away to Romania for the month leading up to school on a holiday with his family. The blonde teen had no idea that while he was away, Emily and Poppy had stayed behind completely fawning over him and how much he's grown. The two crazed eleven year olds were trying to wrangle in all of their new raging hormones but at the end of the day, they were obsessed.

"Em?" Sam questioned, breaking Emily out of her slight daze. "Are you alright?"

Emily went to speak before the cabin door was sliding open once again.

"Emily, there you are I've been looking for you every-"Poppy walked in just as Sam was turning around to see who their new guest was. She froze. "Sam!" Poppy squeaked; instantly cupping her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. _Did that sound come out of me?_

"Hey Pops!" Sam ran his fingers through his hair and grinned cheekily at the girl.

"Uh hi." Poppy said in a rather clipped tone, scooting passed the boy and walking to her friend. "Look Emily, its Sam." She pointed her thumb back at the boy, clenching her jaw.

"Yeah, I got that much Poppy, thank you." Emily rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Tina and Brittany both shared knowing looks before Sam cleared his throat.

"Okay well, I just came in to say hi ladies." Sam opened the door to the cabin and turned back to the four girls. "Good luck at the sorting ceremony tonight Em, I'll be crossing my fingers." Just as he said that he held his crossed fingers up to show Emily that he meant it literally and then slipped out into the hallway of the train with one last smile.

When the cabin door shut the two younger girls exhaled deeply.

"Wow, could you two be any more obvious?" Brittany chuckled.

"Sam! Sam! Hey look its Sam!" Tina mocked.

Emily and Poppy both rolled their eyes in unison.

"Oh shut it, both of you." Emily buried her face in her hands.

"Oh my, he sure is dreamy isn't he?" Poppy couldn't help herself. "I mean did you see his hair? It's certainly grown hm?" She poked Emily's side.

Both of the older girls erupted in laughter.

"Not now Poppy!" Emily hissed, turning a bright shade of red.

It was clearly not helping because now both Brittany and Tina were near tears.

"Piss off, both of you." Emily crossed her arms over her chest and moved to sit on the bench opposite of the group.

Poppy immediately followed her friend and plopped in the spot next to her.

"Em, what if we don't get sorted into the same houses?" Poppy asked nervously, fidgeting with her fingers. "I'm not sure that can handle seven years apart from you." The girl frowned.

Feeling embarrassed Emily looked up to make sure the two older girls weren't listening. Seeing the coast was clear she took Poppy's left hand in her own.

"P, we need to be prepared for that being a reality." Emily squeezed Poppy's hand and frowned. "But we'll always see each other I'm sure of it." Emily looked up to Poppy to gauge her reaction.

Poppy smiled weakly and nodded.

The girls both laid their heads back and sat in silence for the remainder of their journey thinking about all the possibilities if they were to actually be separated.

* * *

All of the students shuffled in excitedly to the Grand Hall of Hogwarts, people could be found greeting old classmates, meeting new teachers, and eyeing the grand feast in front of them.

Brittany turned from the conversation she was currently involved in when she felt a tug on her robe. She found the wide eyes of her younger sister gazing back at her with widely.

"Em?" Brittany furrowed her brow down at her sister.

"I'm not nervous I swear." Emily bit her lip and looked down at her own foot scuffing the floor.

"Of course not." Brittany rested her hand on her sister's shoulder comfortingly. "But if you _were,_ I'd tell you not to dwell any, because you are an incredible girl that's destined for incredible things. So regardless of where you're sorted, it's all a part of the _big_ plan. Get me?" Brittany ducked her head to catch her sister's gaze.

Emily looked up to her sister gratefully and smiled; nodding weakly.

"Now then, let's find Poppy and get you two to the front of the hall, they should be calling for the first years any moment." Brittany shuffled her sister through the crowd in attempt to find the tiny blondes best friend.

At that exact moment the clinking of glass could be heard, and all of the loud chatter hushed to silence.

"Ah, see?" Brittany whispered to her sister. "It's time."

A tall woman at the forefront of the hall stood and continued to tap her silver spoon to her glass until all eyes were focused on her. Seemingly pleased that she had everyone's attention she nodded to herself and spoke up in surprisingly loud yet crystal clear tone.

"If all of the first year students could please make their way to the front of the hall and the rest of you please take your seats in your respected house tables, we can get started."

A few minutes were allowed for everyone to find their places before the woman spoke again.

"Welcome students to another wonderful year to come at Hogwarts." The woman's lips stretched into a forced smile.

All students cut into a round of applause.

"I trust you all had an eventful break," She looked around at all the students silently nodding and smiling. "Splendid, for those who don't know my name, I am Professor Sylvester, and I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts."

Brittany rolled her eyes, who wouldn't know who she was?

"Now before our welcoming feast begins we have a task to attend to." Headmaster then looked down to the rosy cheek and bug eyed first years in front of her. "Well then, are you ready?" She nodded at the students who quickly nodded back furiously to avoid any further gaze from their headmaster.

"Let's get on with it then." Professor Sylvester made her way around the table and back to her seat, placing her hand on the shoulder of the young blonde professor sitting next to her. The professor just simply smiled and nodded before making her way to the front of the students, list in hand.

"Students, my name is Professor Holiday." She introduced. "Head of Ravenclaw."

The students all greeted Professor Holiday in chorus.

"I'll be conducting the sorting for the evening. So please, once I've called your name, make your way up, have a seat and we'll move forward from there."

Brittany started to nibble her nails nervously, her sister could deny it all she wanted but Brittany knew the truth. Emily was terrified of the unknown, and Brittany was terrified for her. She had become lost in her own thoughts when she heard the name.

"Poppy White."

Brittany's head snapped up and watched as the girl made her way nervously up the marble stairs taking a seat on the stool to the right of Professor Holiday.

The sorting hat was placed atop her head before grunting and immediately spouting out " _Hufflepuff!"_

Brittany could see Poppy inwardly squealing with giddiness.

 _One down._ Brittany thought to herself. She watched as another 15 students were called to be sorted, her eyes glazing over, the process being tedious as ever.

"Emily Pierce!"

Brittany blinked a few times and bit her lip.

"Come on Em." She whispered under her breath.

Emily's decent to the awaiting sorting hat was a quick one. Clearly ready to know her fate, she wasted little time hopping up on the stool, and the hat was placed on her head.

" _Intelligent."_ The hat groaned. " _Driven"_ It continued.

Brittany smiled. All things true thus far, this was going well.

" _Ah but there's a darkness about you isn't there?"_ The hat spoke on.

This made Brittany frown. Darkness? Emily?

" _There's a fire there and,"_ The sorting had stopped and furrowed his brow. " _Is that resentment I sense?"_

Brittany was gritting her teeth at this point, this hat had become quite crass. She took in her sister's facial expression. Why didn't Emily seem as surprised by all of these statements as Brittany had?

" _Hmm,"_ The sorting hat continued to ponder. " _You're quite complex Ms. Pierce, better be.."_

Brittany gulped rather loudly.

" _Slytherin!"_

A sharp gasp could be heard cutting through the room.

"Slytherin?" Poppy choked a few feet down from Brittany.

Blue met blue while the two Pierce girl's wide eyes connected with each other. Emily then nodded silently and worried her bottom lip, hopping off the stool and making her way to her awaiting house table, which had just erupted in applause as she made her way down the marble stairs.

Brittany pursed her lips, still trying to take in the words the sorting hat had used so mercilessly.

 _Resentment? Darkness? Fire?_

The older blonde was simply stunned.

* * *

 **A/N: Want another chapter TODAY, to see Santana make another** **appearance? Let me know ;). Your feedback keeps me writing, so please whatever input you have, I wanna hear it :)**


	3. Potions and Rubbish

**A/N: Let's keep this rolling. Brittana interaction in this chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Brittany arrived to her potions class a little early this morning. It was her first class of the day, though she wasn't particularly excited about this, she hadn't had much sleep last night so she had quite the jump start.

Brittany waltzed in and noticed the few usual early birds already seated in the classroom, preparing themselves for the next hour of what was bound to be Professor July's version of hell.

Deep in the headspace that was Brittany, she hadn't even noticed the body standing in front of her before colliding with it, successfully losing her breath in the process.

"Christ almighty." The figured hissed, spinning around to find to source of disruption.

Brittany kneeled over attempting to catch her breath.

"I'm so sorry." The blonde gasped.

"Do you always run into people as a greeting or am I just special?"

Brittany's eyes widened at the familiar raspy tone and snapped her head up instantly meeting the dark orbs of one Santana Lopez.

"S-Santana." Brittany stood up straight. "Uhm." Brittany shook her head remembering the original question. "N-no I'm not usually this clumsy." She mumbled, tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"Ah, so I'm just lucky?" Santana arched an eyebrow and stared back at the blonde amused.

"Yeah, I gue-"

"Tana!" A nasally voice cut through the still room, causing Santana to whip her head around to find the caller.

"Sugar." Santana sighed flatly.

The small girl with the large sharp nose waved the raven haired Latina over to the crowd she was currently socializing with.

Santana turned to look back at Brittany.

"Gotta run." She shrugged a shoulder.

All Brittany could do is nod her head furiously in understanding, causing the girl to smirk.

"See ya around." Santana offered before turning to head over to a group of Slytherin's surrounding a desk in the corner of the room.

" _Stutter much Britty?_ " Brittany mumbled to herself in a hushed tone.

"What was that?" A deep voice came from behind the blonde.

Brittany turned.

"Oh hello Sam." She smiled, thankful for having a temporary distraction from her embarrassment.

"Are you blushing Britt?" He chuckled heartily.

Brittany bit the inside of her cheek, ignoring the question and heading to her seat from last year. Sam shook his head in amusement and followed the girl.

"Come on, spill." Sam plopped his books on the table and took a seat.

"Spill what?" Brittany huffed and buried her face in her hands.

"Why are your cheeks ruby red?" Sam interrogated, clearly enjoying this "A boy got your eye?"

Brittany snorted in response and opened her fourth year potions book to leaf through the pages.

"That's it!" Sam playfully gave her a jab to the forearm. "Look at you, first day of school and you're already on the prowl."

Brittany fiercely turned toward her best friend with a warning glare and pinched him under the arm right at his ribs, causing him to yelp.

"Sheesh, Britt." The boy rubbed the tortured patch of skin under his arms. "What the bloody hell did I do to deserve that?"

"You spoke." Brittany smiled cheekily. "Besides this year will not include any of that rubbish, _this_ year I will be focusing on my academics solely." She sighed. "A few more bad marks and my mother will have my head."

Sam chuckled knowing full and well the truth behind that statement.

"She'll have yours as well if she knew you were my distraction." She looked at her friend knowingly.

"Don't remind me." Sam shuttered.

From a distance Brittany could hear the clicking of heals and turned to see Professor July storming her way into her class room and pointing her wand at each drape, lowering them to darken the room.

Brittany's eyes bugged and she faced foreword, smacking her palm against Sam's arm to hint that he do the same.

"Sit down, eye's forward, lips zipped, and books open." A biting tone demanded the attention of the room.

Brittany and Sam sat at the front desk, nearest the window to the left hand side of the room. So though Brittany couldn't see them, she could hear the students shuffling quickly to abide by the ardent professor.

An eerie silence loomed over the space and Brittany felt she could hear her heartbeat the room was so still.

"My name is Professor July." The blonde teacher spoke up at the front of the classroom, hood draped over her head. Long wavy blonde curls spilling out of her cloak.

The professor pulled her hood slowly off her head with two gentle hands.

"But you already knew that didn't you." She gave a poisonous smirk.

The classroom of students nodded hurriedly.

"Now this being your fourth year of potions, it may be the most important of them yet." She glided over to her podium, standing behind it and gripping the end of the oak wood on either side.

"Can anyone tell me why?" She arched and eyebrow.

The class stayed still. The students stayed silent.

Professor July was gritting her teeth and gripping her podium until her knuckles turned white.

"That was _not_ a rhetorical question." She bit.

And there it was, that tone, clearing its throat before speaking up.

"Because fourth year equals Wicked Games, Wicked Games equals much needed survival skills."

The entire roomed shifted and locked their eyes on the raven haired girl's silhouette in the back of the room on the far right. It was incredibly dim where she sat but Brittany knew exactly who it was.

"And," Professor July motioned for the girl to continue.

"And a vital survival skill could in fact be, concocting a quick potion from what you have handy." The girl said bluntly, shrugging her shoulders as if it were obvious.

"Precisely." The professor nodded in Santana's direction. "That's exactly right class. It could indeed be _very_ vital. So my advice to all fourth years at the start of the semester is always to listen,"

Professor July looked around the room.

"Listen as if your _lives_ depended on it." Her gaze was so fierce and direct you'd think she was staring at every single student individually, and looking right into their souls. "Because it might just." She said curtly.

Brittany could hear a boy behind her gulp almost embarrassing loud from the desk behind them and she shut her eyes quickly, afraid of what was to come.

"Something bothering you boy?" Professor July narrowed her glare in on the beat red face two desks from the front.

The boy weakly shook his head and stared at his fidgeting fingers on top of table.

"Hmm?" Professor July seethed, venom basically dripping from her lips. She slowly made her way around her podium and began to descend down the stairs at a torturing pace, toward the boy. "At a loss for words are we?"

The boy was biting his lips so hard Brittany was convinced they'd bleed.

Professor July was standing in front of the boy in question now. The room was in dead silence and she stood in front of him, tilting her head to the side with a wicked smirk on her face. Without a moments notice she smacked both of her palms on the table.

"You'll learn in here _boy_ that my biggest pet peeve of all, is the weak minded who can't speak up for themselves. Now gather your things, and get the hell out of my classroom."

The boy didn't need to hear another word, he quickly collected everything off his desk and scurried toward the large mahogany doors.

"And don't come back until you've grown a spine!" The harsh professor yelled after him.

Every student's eyes widened but quickly they smartened up and composed themselves, not wanting to be the next victim.

* * *

"Absolute rubbish, the way she treated that boy, don't you think?" Sam slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder and followed Brittany down the hall's toward the court yard.

"This isn't the first time we've had Professor July Sam, he should know better. We all know better." Brittany held her books closer to her chest to walk a little faster.

"What's the hurry Britt?" Sam's brow furrowed and picked up his pace to keep up with his friend.

"I'm just in dire need to get outside, that all." Brittany shook her heard but continued her way to the cobble stone path at the start of the court yard, quickly spotting a stone bench and table to study at. The table was just under an oak tree set off the path in a patch of fresh green grass. Brittany thought it'd do just fine for her to study for the next 30 minutes she had free before Herbology.

"I get that." Sam dropped his bag next to the tree, opting to sit on the grass just under the oak instead of at the table. "The first day back is always a little overwhelming."

Brittany paused organizing all of her books and looked back at the boy, offering a small smile.

Sam smiled back before his eyes diverted and his smile quickly fell.

"What?" Brittany chuckled, turning to follow his gaze. She looked up and saw an army of Slytherin cloaks hovering over her blocking all the sunlight.

"Can I help you?" She arched an eyebrow in question, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"This is our spot Hufflepuff, so you need to move." A tall tan boy with a dead muskrat of a haircut that Brittany knew as Noah Puckerman spoke up.

"Oh yeah?" Brittany smirked.

"Says who?" Sam stood up wiping the dirt and grass off his hands, onto his cloak.

Puck narrowed his eyes and stepped toward Sam, puffing out his chest.

Sam sneered and matched his stance, not backing down in the slightest.

"Says me." A raspy tone came from the back of the crowd, and the group parted like the Red Sea.

Brittany's eyebrows shot to her hairline when she saw the small owner of the voice filing her nails and making her way through the group to step in front of Brittany.

"Santana?" Brittany choked out.

"Do we have a problem here?" Santana arched an eyebrow but her face remained cold like stone.

Brittany felt her face turn red and she was sure if it was from anger or hurt.

"I'm confused, you want us to leave? Like you really think you can kick us out."

"No." Santana said simply shrugging her shoulders.

Brittany sighed in relief and allowed herself a half smile toward the brunette.

"I _know_ I can kick you out." Santana bit back.

Brittany's smiled quickly faded and she stepped back.

"What's wrong with you?" She furrowed her brow in confusion.

Sam approached Brittany's side and put his arm around her shoulders comfortably.

Santana's eyes snapped to Sam's hand rubbing the blonde's bicep then back to the blue eyes glaring at her.

"You need to take this poor bloke of a boyfriend you have, and be on your way. I will _not_ ask again." Santana clenched her jaw.

Brittany stepped forward causing the army of Slytherin's to gasp their obvious shock for her bold behavior.

"You really _don't_ want to be doing that." Santana tilted her head to the side and glared daggers into Brittany's soul.

"Really? Because I'm almost positive I'm not one to give in to low life, wanna be bad ass' that live solely off of the legacy built by great Slytherin's before you." Brittany took another step forward. "News flash sweet cheeks, just because you sport the color green, doesn't make you who _they_ were. You have to earn a legacy around here."

"Well you shouldn't have much problem then, not like you have much to live up to being a naïve Hufflepuff yourself." Santana's words earned snickers from her posy. "I do believe I heard that they hand out points in Hufflepuff just for having beautiful dreams about majestic animals and peace between _our_ world and the fecking muggles world."

"What the hell is your problem?" Brittany was using every ounce of strength in her to hold back from doing anything stupid, so much so that she was shaking.

Santana's eyes flicked over Sam..

"We don't associate with," She trailed off, letting her eyes run up and down Sam's body before looking back too Brittany with a grimace. "Mudbloods."

All Brittany saw was red, she lifted her wand and was quickly tugged back into Sam's embrace.

"Come on Britt, it's not worth it." Sam whispered in her ear. "She's not worth it."

Brittany could feel her eyes start to burn and tears start to pool at the brim of her eyes. Her frustration was making her blood boil and it was taking everything in her to no turn Santana Lopez into the snake she was.

"Britt, please." Sam encouraged again quietly.

This time she nodded and let him lead her over to collect her things. She wrapped her arms tightly around her books and made her way back to the cobblestone path with Sam tight on her heels. The last thing she heard before reentering the castle was the Santana's cult following high fiving each other and patting the raven haired girl on the back for a job well done.

* * *

"Who the _hell_ does she think she is?" Brittany was pacing back and forth in the Hufflepuff common room, while Sam sat slouched in a large leather arm chair, playing with a makeshift sling shot. "I mean what decade does she think she lives in?" She stopped short and collapsed on the long upholstered couch in front of the fire place, rubbing circles on her temples. "Honestly!"

"Relax Britt." Sam said aimlessly continuing to fire off small pieces of papers with his hand made gun. "Some people are raised a certain way. _Some_ people never change, even though the decades do."

"Well _some_ people need to get with the times. I mean so what if your mom's a muggle? You're still a damn good wizard." Brittany sat up straight. "I'd bet gold that you would ruin her in any duel she scrounge together."

"Nobody is dueling anyone Britt, I'm not even worried about this, why is this bugging you so much?"

Brittany huffed and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Because I'm not as good as you are at just letting things roll off my back." Brittany pouted. "She attacked my best friend." She looked up at Sam through her golden lashes.

Sam frowned.

"Brittney you never have to worry about me okay? I'm a big kid, I can handle it myself. But I know when to choose my battles, I think you could learn to do the same." He grinned at his best friend with his world class wink.

"Damn." Brittany huffed.

Sam raised a questioning brow.

"I'll try alright?" Brittany exasperated.

Sam nodded proudly.

"No promises though. That girl is just so freaking infuriating."

"Just pick your battles Britt." Sam smirked before pushing himself off the chair and walking up the staircase to the boy's dorm, leaving Brittany alone in thought down in the common room.

"Yeah thanks." Brittany said in a hushed tone to the boy that was no longer there. "I'll get right on that."


	4. Hallways and Libraries

**A/N:I apologize.. The first update I posted today was the wrong chapter.**

 **Anyways, here's a new CORRECT update. Enjoy:)**

* * *

"Alright beautiful people I want you all to find a partner for this next lesson." Professor Holiday chirped from behind her desk.

Brittany looked up to the blonde woman leaning back in her chair with her feet propped up on her desk. She was reading a book that Brittany couldn't make out through her sleek silver framed glasses propped on the tip of her nose.

Brittany loved how Holly could capture the attention of all her students in her charms class without ever even looking up from the task that currently occupied her attention.

"Britt, don't be mad okay?" Brittany heard Sam whisper to the left of her.

"Huh?" She looked his way, cocking her head lightly to the right. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I think I wanna ask Rachel to be my partner." Sam couldn't hide his blush.

Brittany's eyebrows shot to her hairline, mouth agape.

"Rachel Berry?" She half chuckled.

"Ya, Rachel Berry.. is that some sort of issue?" Sam ran his hands through his hair, awaiting Brittany's explanation.

"No, no." Brittany quickly dismissed. "It's just, you're blushing." Brittany was beaming at her friend.

"Yeah well.." Sam started playing with a tattered corner of his book.

"Well hurry on then, don't want someone else to swoop in and ask do you?" Brittany nudged the boy.

Sam nodded, standing up inhaling deeply before smoothing out the wrinkles in his robe.

Brittany gave him a reassuring smile and he was on his way.

"Need a partner?"

Brittany looked up to see two dark hopeful eyes looking down at her.

"Finn." She smiled warmly.

"I noticed Sam ditched ya." Finn cocked his head to the side with a dopey smile.

"What else is new?" Brittany pulled out the chair next to her. "Have a seat Hudson."

Finn drummed his fingers on the desk a few times excitedly before making his way around the table and taking the seat offered to him.

They chatted and caught up on what happened over the summer for a few more minutes when Professor Holiday could be heard clearing her throat.

"Alright, everyone has their partners sorted I assume. Now let's get started."

The students all shuffled to pull out their writing journals and jot down the lesson as the professor explained it to them so they could begin their work.

The rest of the hour was spent practicing the summoning charm with each other, working to get their pronunciation to perfection.

"Alright students, that's enough for today. Feel free to work on this outside of class and tomorrow you and your partners will stand in front of the class and display what you've learned." Professor Holiday stood and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Dismissed."

Brittany began to collect her belongings.

"This was fun." Finn sighed, neatly placing his writing journal on top of his fourth year charms book. "Should we work on this some more after our classes today?"

Brittany looked up at Finn and gave him a weak smile.

He must have felt less than reassured because he was now scrambling to think of a way to quickly take it back.

"I mean I have quidditch this evening, maybe it's not the best of plans so,"

Brittany cut off Finn's painful rambling.

"Well if you can find the time, I wouldn't mind working on this some more. We do have to present our skills tomorrow."

Finn's uncertain frown turned into his usual dopey grin.

"Certainly." He nodded furiously. "I'll uh, I'll find ya later then I suppose."

"I'll be around." Brittany stood from her seat and pulled her books to her chest. "See you later."

With that she was on her way out of her charms class.

"That boy has always been smitten over you."

Brittany felt an arm brush her own while she walked out into the busy halls of the castle.

She looked and instantly smiled.

"Quinn, it's been two whole days and I haven't seen you since school started."

Both of them walked down the bustling halls, books to chest, arm to arm, moving in stride together like they usually do. Completely in sync.

"Are you telling me that you've missed me?" Quinn smirked.

Brittany rolled her eyes and exhaled dramatically.

"Oh absolutely, I don't know how I've been able to manage." She placed her hand over her chest to continue her act.

Quinn glared at her, pursing her lips.

"I missed you too." Quinn responded blandly.

Brittany chuckled giving up.

"Seriously where have you been?" She bumped her shoulder into her friends.

"Traveling with mum and dad took a little longer than expected. I didn't make the train to Hogwarts." Quinn shrugged.

"What class do you have next?" Brittany wondered.

"Transfig."

"Me too, thank God we at least have _one_ class together." Brittany sighed happily.

Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of classes," Quinn smirked devilishly. "I was able to peek in on your last and saw you and Finn getting mighty cozy."

Brittany plucked her writing journal off of the top of her book pile and swatted her friend with it.

Quinn threw one hand up defensively.

"What? I'm only saying," She stopped her stride, leaning against the wall just before they made it to the entrance of their Transfiguration class. "That boy has had an eye for you since our first year. I see he finally mustered up the courage to at least speak to you."

"We've spoken before Quinn." Brittany huffed and leaned on the wall next to her friend. Staring forward, watching the other students shuffle passed.

"Yes but," Quinn started.

"But nothing, we're just friends and that's all we'll ever be." Brittany began to play with some strands of her hair. "And now you've made it awkward, I really hope I'm not giving off false hope."

"You shouldn't have to act any different just because he feels a certain way.."

Quinn continued to ramble but her voice faded out when Brittany caught the eye of the dark orbs that always seemed to put her in an intensified trance. The raven haired girl must have been at least 40 yards down the hall and yet their gazes connected instantly and the stare down began. The students moving around them blurred out of sight and everything sprung into slow motion, each girl having a silent understanding that the other would not back down or look away. Santana raised an eyebrow as if to say _challenge_ accepted. Brittany bit the inside of her cheek, narrowing her eyes. She refused to break. With each second, Santana inched closer and her proximity began to wear on Brittany. Her presence almost felt heavy and Brittany could feel herself struggling to breathe. Santana's piercing stare never cracked until she was within touching distance and she tossed a crippling wink in the blonde's direction. Never stopping, never turning back, she continued her journey down the halls, passing Brittany and leaving her just as quickly.

 _The audacity of that girl._

Brittany could feel the back of her neck getting hot.

 _Jesus._

"What was that?" Quinn's voice came back into earshot.

"Huh?" Brittany hadn't realized she'd said that out loud.

"Were you even listening to me Brittany?" Quinn furrowed her brow.

The halls began to empty as students all shuffled into their classrooms.

"We better get in there." Brittany wrapped her arms tighter around her books, letting her hair fall forward and curtain her face as she pushed herself off the wall, disappearing into the room.

Xx

Brittany made her way into the library to get some studying done and have some much needed quiet time. Lucky for her it looked mostly empty today so she'd be able to have some time with her thoughts. She made her way to her favorite table in the back of the library next to a large window overlooking the castle grounds. The sun would always stream in at this time of day and Brittany loved how it warmed her skin.

Seeing that her location of choice was currently unoccupied she beamed, hurrying her steps to set down her belongings and settle in.

She took her seat, splaying her books out across the table to ward off any passer byers that may threaten to join her.

Brittany risked a glance up and winced when she saw the tall awkward boy from her charms class making his way over.

 _Great._

Brittany sighed deeply, she'd already made eye contact. There was no escaping now.

He waved awkwardly and she felt obligated to wave back. Though she did it with a lack of effort, it seemed to encourage him further.

Making his way to her table he spoke up.

"Hi there." Finn gave a tiny side smile.

"Hello." She pursed her lips and looked back to him expectantly.

"Found you." He chuckled lightly.

"Seems you did."

Brittany didn't want to sound rude but she also couldn't help but replay Quinn's words in her head. If Finn really did have a thing for her she didn't want to lead him on. Then again Finn had been a friend for years, maybe Quinn was misunderstood.

"Sorry uhm, would you like to have a seat?" Brittany began to move some of her books, and clear a space for Finn across the table.

Finn pulled out the chair across from her and set his things down.

"No quidditch?" Brittany wondered. Usually they'd be practicing this time of day.

"Rescheduled." He huffed. "Slytherin's came in and _claimed_ they'd booked the field days in advance."

Brittany scoffed.

"Had a letter from Professor July and everything." The boy frowned.

"That's a shame." Brittany looked down at her lesson book.

"Yeah." Finn agreed. "But I guess it all kind of works out because now you and I have time to practice our charms lesson."

Brittany looked up at Finn and the smile on his face was so genuine that she couldn't help but smile back.

"Very true Hudson."

The two began perfecting their summoning spell and nearly had it down before Finn's stomach was growling embarrassingly loud.

"I guess its dinner time." He smirked sheepishly.

"Alright then, I won't mind if you head to dinner." Brittany shrugged.

"Are you not hungry? Do you want to head down with me?"

Brittany quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Are we eating together now?" _There she was being rude again._ She internally cursed herself.

"Well uh-" _And here is goes stumbling again._ "I'm a Hufflepuff prefect and what kind of prefect would I be if I didn't offer to escort a Hufflepuff student through the castle at night?" He nodded to himself, clearly pleased with his reasoning.

"Thanks Finn but eh," She held up one of her books. "I think I'm gonna hang out here for a little while longer. Get some more studying in."

"Right then, no worries." His shoulders dropped slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that he spun on his heel and exited the library with great speed bumping into a student here and there.

Xx

The sleep factor had finally come into play and Brittany figured she'd have to call it a night sooner or later, so she went with sooner and began getting her belongings together.

Exiting the library, she pushed open the large heavy door and made her way to the moving stair cases.

Brittany was halfway to her common room when she saw a leg dangling on the edge of an open window sill, swinging slightly back and forth. Marking her way down the hall way the owner of the leg came into full view and it belonged to none other then Santana Lopez.

She was straddling the windowsill, seemingly looking up to the night sky. She looked pleasant, irritatingly pleasant if you ask Brittany. And she was.. _is she humming?_

Brittany huffed and marched toward the raven haired girl.

" _ **You!**_ "


	5. Wishes and Dandelions

**A/N: So here's a quick update now, before your update on Sunday.**

 **And to the guest who made the comment about race, don't be ridiculous. If you actually read the story, you would know that Brittany IS friends with Tina. Flashback to the train scene on the way to school.**

 **Anyway, here's some more Brittana interaction. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Brittany huffed and marched toward the raven haired girl._

" _ **You!**_ _"_

Santana's head whipped around, and narrowed her glare.

"Can I help you?" Santana asked, brow furrowed and her jaw clenched.

"Yeah actually, you can tell me what your deal is for starters." Brittany had fully approached Santana now and held her stance strong, arms crossed over her chest firmly.

"My deal?" Santana matched Brittany's body language with crossed arms and a scowl.

"Don't play stupid Santana. I assume you're not."

"Don't _assume_ anything." Santana waved Brittany off and turned to look back at the night sky.

"So you're saying you're stupid?" Brittany questioned.

"Are you?" Santana whipped her head back around to Brittany.

"What? I-" Brittany shook her head. "No I didn't say that I ju-"

"Why are you here Brittany?" Santana sighed but her facial expression was unreadable

"I was-" Brittany stopped. _Why_ _ **am**_ _I here?_ She had totally forgotten. She racked her brain for the answer.

"I was on my way back to my common room and I saw you sitting here. I just wanted answers." Brittany explained.

"To?"

Brittany was fuming now. _How can one person be so, so.._

"You are so bloody infuriating!" Brittany stomped her foot and stormed off leaving Santana on the windowsill, alone.

Santana watched while the blonde scurried off down the hall, a barely there smile flickered across her face.

Xx

The next day charms class was over, Finn and Brittany's presentation had gone off without a hitch. Quinn and Brittany were just now settling into Transfiguration class with Professor Schuester.

"I have to ask you something." Brittany kept her focus on writing the lesson down with her quill and ink.

"Hm?" Quinn did the same.

"Do you know Santana?" Brittany continued writing.

Quinn halted her scribbling but never stopped looking at her writing journal.

"Lopez? From Slytherin?" She began writing again. "Yeah why?"

Brittany didn't answer, just kept her focus on jotting down the lesson.

"Dreadful girl." Quinn added.

"What do you know about her?" Brittany questioned.

"Well, she's in her fourth year just like us, I don't know much more about her though." Quinn looked up and finally over to her friend. "It's funny, she had kind of flown under the radar until this year. Then suddenly it's been half a week and she's already causing terror."

"You know why that is don't you?" A broad voice came from behind them.

Both blondes looked at each other and then looked behind them to where the voice came from.

"Elliot?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "What do you know?"

Elliot leaned forward on his desk and the two girls scooted their chairs toward the edge of his table to get closer.

"Santana's lived with her mother her entire life." He said in a hushed tone.

Brittany's brow furrowed.

"Last year her mother died, I'm not sure how she did but Santana was forced to go live with her father." He continued. "Santana and her mother were incredibly close, so when she passed Santana was crushed."

"How do you know this?" Quinn wondered.

"Oh, my mum and Josefina were gardening friends."

"Josefina was her mother?" Quinn questioned.

Elliot nodded weakly and Quinn waved him off and motioned for him to continue.

"So anyway, Santana's father is Diego Alejandro Lopez."

"As in Diego Alejandro from the ministry? Aristocrat wizard and patriarch of the Lopez family?" Quinn's faced hardened. "I thought he was married to his beloved Rafaella and had a young son named Bruno. They're are constantly on the front page of the Quibbler."

"Pure-blood royalty." Brittany added in.

"Yes but what nobody is writing about is Diego's first family." Elliot smirked. "Probably paid the press off no doubt."

"Josefina and Santana Lopez." Brittany breathed out the realization.

"Right you are." Elliot patted the top of Brittany's hand. "Now she's _forced_ to be a part of the Lopez powerhouse, believing strongly in the notions of blood purity and the superiority of pure-blood wizards."

"All they do is share their views on blood purity, they're probably brainwashing her with that nonsense daily." Quinn fidgeted.

"Which is why she is the way she is." Elliot threw his hands up as if it were obvious.

"What a revelation." Quinn said blandly. "I mean-"

"Alright class! Eyes forward." Professor Shuester instructed, causing the current gossip to take a halt.

Xx

Brittany craved alone time. Any minute she could manage to be alone with her thoughts, she'd nab it.

This afternoon in particular she took off after class to head over to her favorite grassy highland, looking over the rolling hills of the school grounds.

It was a perfectly warm day and Brittany figured there could be nothing more perfect then sitting out and letting her imagination go wild, while staring out at the vast sky.

Not yet nearing fall, the sun could promise to linger until a quarter past eight on most nights.

Brittany picked out her usual spot, which after so much time during a school year, starts to keep an imprint of her body.

She set her books down and sat legs crossed; squinting out passed the endless stretches of grass toward the tree line of the forest.

Brittany plucked a seasoned dandelion, turned white from the ground and picked at the stem.

She slowly lifted the weed, bringing it so close to her face that her eyes crossed. Adjusting her vision she stared down every individual fuzzy petal; trying to understand the lifespan of a dandelion, and why it seemed to age like people.

"You really ought to make your wish, before all of the seeds blow away."

Brittany froze when the raspy tone hit her ears. She kept her body forward, refusing to turn toward the raven haired girl.

"You know," The girl trailed off. "The more fluffy they are, the more magic they hold."

"And you believe that?" Brittany questioned, continuing to stare forward.

"In their magic?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded.

"I do." Santana answered simply.

Brittany's eyes fluttered shut while the smooth melodic voice belonging to this mysterious girl filled her ears. It frustrated her that a simple sound could affect her so much.

As a distraction, Brittany thought of the perfect wish. She squeezed her eyes a little tighter and in one blow, rid the stem of its white fuzzy seeds. Afterword she took in a long breath, silently hoping that when she turned around, her biggest frustration had vanished.

To no avail, once turned she spotted the girl in question, staring at her expectantly. She was out of her robe and uniform by now, looking incredibly casual with black skinny jeans and a pale blue hoodie under her black leather jacket.

"You look different." Brittany said flatly, trying to sound ridiculously uninterested.

"Uh, hello to you to?" Santana shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket and walked to Brittany's side. She plopped down next to the blonde, making sure to keep a safe distance.

"You don't even want to ask if it's alright that you join me?" Brittany looked over to the girl with a wide expression.

"No." Santana shrugged.

Brittany scoffed at Santana's audacity.

"So what did you wish for?" Santana rasped, choosing to look out at the tree line instead of at Brittany.

"I thought you said you believe in the magic." Brittany quipped.

"I do." Santana kept her voice monotone.

"Well then you know I can't tell you." Brittany bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling. It wasn't much but it felt good to get something, even as miniscule as this over on Santana.

Santana let slip the faintest of chuckles, rendering Brittany speechless. If Santana's voice had an effect on her, her laugh was crippling.

Brittany shook the silly thoughts from her head.

"I suppose you're right." Santana sighed.

"Why are you here Santana?" Brittany furrowed her brow in the direction of the raven hair girl. "Am I in an area only for precious Slytherin? Are you going to threaten me to leave?"

"No." Santana looked amused.

"Well good." Brittany huffed. "Because I have my wand," She paused. "And I will use it."

This statement made Santana to chuckle once again causing Brittany's ear's tinge pink.

"Actually, I was just passing through and saw you sitting here by chance." Santana shrugged.

"Passing through." Brittany repeated .

"Mhm." Santana nodded.

"A mile out from the castle?" Brittany quirked an eyebrow.

"Well ehm, yeah." Santana pursed her lips.

Brittany and Santana fell into a silence, each looking out at anything other than each other.

The silence was comfortable, but obviously getting to be too much for Santana who was now clearing her throat and standing up.

"I should probably get going." Santana wiped the dirt and grass from her palms to her jeans.

Brittany watched Santana shoved her hands back in her jacket pockets and ducked her head, making her way to leave.

The blonde let her get a few meters away before she was calling her name.

Santana turned back to Brittany, furrowing her brow.

"Where are you going?" Brittany dropped her shoulders helplessly.

Santana looked on to Brittany for a few quick moments before flashing a devilish smirk.

"On an adventure, care to join?" She quirked an eyebrow in question.

Everything in Brittany's brain was telling her not to trust the girl and that smirk, but everything in her bones was screaming at her to move.

So she did.

Brittany stood and gathered her belongings, making her way to a now beaming Santana.

Xx

Brittany followed Santana back to the long winding path that she had strayed from previously. They walked the path down to the groundskeeper's quarters.

"We're going to Beistes hut?" Brittany frowned. "That's the magnificent _adventure_?"

Santana pursed her lips and shook her head no.

"We're going to find safe keeping to store your books and robe. You'll be sweltering walking in that thing." Santana explained.

Brittany nodded. _Yes, of course._

They approached the hut and Santana motioned for Brittany to follow her around the back to where an outdoor trunk sat just outside the back doorstep. She'd obviously known her way around the place.

"Come on then, we'll store it in here." Santana undid the latch and popped the trunk open.

Brittany quickly undressed from her robe and folded it neatly before handing it over to Santana who was now rolling her eyes.

"What?" Brittany shrugged. "My mother's always getting on me about keeping tidy." Brittany shrugged.

Santana stared at the blonde, clearly amused before her eyes flickered down to Brittany's arms.

"Honestly, how are you not dying of heat exhaustion?" Santana's forehead creased. She reached down, grabbing Brittany's wrist; tugging her forward.

Brittany gasped. Aside from bumping into each other, this is the first time they've touched.

Santana stared up to Brittany with concern in her eyes, afraid she had hurt the girl from her reaction.

"Oh uh, the heat doesn't bother me much." Brittany referenced Santana's previous question.

Santana rolled her eyes once more before unclasping the button on Brittany's shirt cuff and rolling the sleeve up on her right arm.

Brittany felt a cold sweat bead up on her forehead, mentally scolding herself for allowing Santana to constantly see her so flustered. At this point she just prayed that Santana wasn't as perceptive as she imagined. She didn't have the answers to why she always felt so nervous but she hated herself for being so weak that she couldn't control it.

After repeating this task on Brittany's left arm as well, Santana stood back and nodded her approval while glancing over her work.

"Much better." Santana now slid off her jacket and tossed it in the trunk with Brittany's robe carelessly. "I thought there would be a bit of a breeze, but the air is so still it should continue to stay warm." Santana closed the trunk, putting the latch back into place. "Even where we're going."

"Where are we going?" Brittany wondered anxiously.

Santana looked at Brittany and smirked.

"Do you _really_ wanna know?"

* * *

 **RIP Alan Rickman.**


	6. Thinking Tree and Majestic Creatures

**A/N: Sunday funday. Enjoy :)**

"The forbidden forest?" Brittany hissed. "Are you insane?"

Santana continued to walk but glanced back at Brittany with an amused smile on her face.

"We aren't allowed to go in there Santana." Brittany attempted to reason. "The rules are legitimately in the name."

Santana halted abruptly on the winding stone path and looked back to Brittany, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you afraid?" Santana quirked an eyebrow.

Brittany scoffed.

"Afraid? No, of course not." Brittany huffed. "I'm just not one for breaking the rules." Brittany now matched Santana's stance, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

Santana rolled her eyes and turned to continue her path toward the forbidden forest.

Brittany's jaw dropped.

"Santana! No, we're not going in there!" The blonde attempted to hold her ground.

Santana halted once more, turning toward Brittany so she could make herself clear.

"Well maybe we aren't going in. But I certainly am." Santana pointed out, turning on her heel to walk away from the stunned blonde.

Brittany's eyebrows shot to her hairline. It's clear that she didn't have any say-so with this girl. And with or without Brittany, Santana was going into that forest that much was clear. Now the only thing unsolved was if Brittany would be joining her.

"You're just gonna leave me here?" Brittany dropped her hands to her side, feeling defeated.

"Do yourself a favor Brittany." Brittany shuttered at the sound of Santana saying her name. "For once, be one for breaking the rules."

Shaking her from her thoughts, Brittany heard a whistle from the top of the hill by the groundskeepers hut. Brittany whipped her head around to see where the noise was coming from and saw Sam, standing on his tip toes, waving his arms frantically to get her attention. Once they locked eyes, Sam motioned for her to come back up the hill to where he was standing with a disturbed look on his face. Sam's expression was probably the product of seeing Brittany on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Brittany looked from Sam back to Santana, who was waiting for the blonde with a blank expression on her face, hands tucked in the pockets of her hoodie.

"Britt!" Brittany could hear Sam's faint call from a distance and looked back up to him with an apologetic shrug, causing his face to drop. The blonde shut her eyes and turned toward the red devil on her shoulder. Santana Lopez.

Santana's blank expression turned into a wicked grin and before turning to lead the way, she tossed a wink up to where Sam was looking down on them and a gentle flutter of her fingers to wave goodbye.

"Come on you." Santana rasped, finally breaking through the tree line and ducking under some tree branches in their path to do so.

Brittany took a deep breath and followed the raven haired girl reluctantly.

* * *

The two girls were walking for awhile in complete silence, stopping every so often for Santana to get her bearing.

"Do you know where you're going?" Brittany broke their silence.

Santana scoffed and continued walking.

"Well have you been here before?" Brittany questioned.

Santana turned her head back slightly, just over her shoulder and nodded once before diverting her eyes back to the path she walked.

"Well I know this is supposed to be an adventure," Brittany pointed out. "But it won't be very much fun if we avoid each other the entire time."

She was complaining now, and she knew she was complaining. But all Brittany wanted was to start to unveil the mystery that was Santana, and how was she supposed to do that in silence?

"Unless you just brought me out here to do something really mean." Brittany pouted. "I suppose that could be an option as well."

Now she was rambling.

Santana stopped short and turned, grabbing Brittany by the shoulders and holding her in place.

"Could you maybe," Santana paused and looked from left to right and then back to Brittany again. "Not ask so many questions?"

"But why?" Brittany mumbled.

Santana glared at the blonde, causing Brittany her to purse her lips.

"Sorry." Brittany whispered.

Santana locked eyes with Brittany and her expression immediately softened.

"Don't worry about it." Santana let her hands slip from Brittany's shoulders, and the blonde let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.

Brittany stood with her arms at her sides, not really sure of what she should do.

Santana took in Brittany's posture, looking incredibly amused.

"I want to show you something." Santana spoke slowly. Her brow furrowed, as if she was unsure of how Brittany would react.

"You want to show me something?" Brittany asked curiously. "Okay.." She trailed off.

Santana watched her with an expression Brittany couldn't quite place, but suddenly Brittany felt as though she needed to offer a little encouragement.

"Well, where is this something?" Brittany questioned.

"Oh, ehm." Santana looked around. "We sort of have to climb that tree, just there." Santana outstretched her arm and pointed her finger toward an oak tree about 10 yards away.

"Climb a tree?" Brittany quirked an eyebrow. She wasn't quite sure, but she swore she could sense Santana get nervous in that moment.

The raven haired girl nodded her head slowly.

"Awesome!" Brittany chirped. "Let's go then." The blonde flipped around so quick that her pony tail nearly whipped Santana in the face.

Santana grinned and followed the eager girl.

"Do you need some help?" Santana called on to Brittany who was now hanging from the first branch of the tree, using her legs to walk up the trunk and swinging herself safely to the next branch.

"Oh please." Brittany bit her bottom lip as she continued to climb. "I was climbing trees before I could walk."

Santana stood back and watched on with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm impressed." She complimented, while watching the blonde climb the tree with ease.

"The real question is," Brittany huffed and ceased her climbing, looking down to Santana. "Do you need help?"

Santana's amused expression fell and she glared at the girl.

"No time for jokes Brittany, we're gonna miss it."

Brittany chuckled and watched while Santana pulled herself up into the tree.

Santana reached the branch parallel to the one Brittany was standing on and stopped. Brittany caught Santana's gaze and held it.

Santana's eyes were impossibly dark. They looked as though they had a thousand stories to tell. Brittany couldn't quite put her finger on the reason why, but she felt as though she wanted to hear all of Santana's stories.

"This is a good place to stop." Santana's raspy voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Brittany shook her head. "Oh okay."

Brittany then followed Santana's lead and she took a seat on the branch opposite of her.

"So now what?" Brittany swung her dangling legs.

"Now, we wait." Santana shrugged

The two sat in silence staring on for a few moments before Santana spoke up.

"So what's your story Brittany?" Santana questioned, never making eye contact with the blonde.

"Well my name is Brittney S. Pierce.." Brittany started.

"S?" Santana questioned. "What does the S stand for?"

Brittany looked up to Santana who looked genuinely interested.

"Susan, it was my Grans name."

Santana just simply smiled and nodded, watching her feet as they swung.

"Ehm, I come from Ribble Valley, Lancashire. That's in England." Brittany chuckle nervously and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Obviously." She rolled her eyes at herself for how lame she thought she sounded.

"Never heard of it." Santana admitted.

Brittany bit the inside of her lip and nodded slowly while a blush crept up her cheeks.

"But please, keep going." Santana encouraged her.

"Well I live with my mum and my sister in our home on the river bank." Brittany picked at the bark peeling from the tree. "It's really quite lovely there."

"And what about your dad?"

Brittany froze. She always froze when this question presented itself.

Santana gazed up to Brittany at the sound of silence. She could clearly see the girl was in a state panic.

"Hey." Santana said in a hushed tone. "We don't have to talk about it." She reassured the blonde. "Besides, look who's here."

Brittany snapped her head up and beamed with a smile so bright, Santana broke into a toothy grin as well.

"Is that?" Brittany trailed off, while her eyes sparkled at the sight before her.

"Mhm." Santana nodded.

"It's so," Brittany tried to find her words, but found herself quickly at a loss for them. "But how did you know it was going to be here?"

"I believe the word you were looking for is beautiful, and I come here all the time, when I need to clear my mind." Santana shrugged. "It's my thinking tree."

"And a unicorn just happens to hangout around your thinking tree?" Brittany sat, mind still boggled.

"Mhm." Santana looked on to the creature and smiled. "Always around the same time too."

"Does he have a name?"

"Not yet, I haven't come up with one that fits just yet." Santana fidgeted with her fingers.

"Well how long have you been coming here?" Brittany questioned.

"Since our first year." The raven haired girl sighed.

"First year!" Brittany gasped. "Santana, that's a crime!"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Santana admitted.

"Could I help you?" Brittany nudged her shoulder into Santana's.

"Help me what?" Santana grimaced.

"Come up with a name silly!" Brittany chuckled.

"Gee, I don't know Britt. This is kind of a big deal." Santana played along.

Brittany and Santana both froze at the nickname.

Quick to change the subject, Santana cleared her throat.

"So ehm, what did you have in mind?"

"For a name?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded subtly.

"Merlin." Brittany said confidently.

Santana's eyes bulged.

"Merlin?!" She shook her head. "Oh no no, that's a terrible name."

"Merlin's a magical name." Brittany pouted.

A twig snapped near the ground, breaking the girls out of their bubble. They both looked over to where the unicorn was standing; only he wasn't there anymore. He was now inching closer to the tree where the two girls sat.

Santana's eyes widened.

"He's never done this before."

"Never done what?" Brittany's eyes never left the majestic creature walking toward them.

"Approached me." Santana said breathlessly.

"Well he's not approaching you." Brittany flashed a wicked smirk or her own. "He's approaching us."

Santana tilted her head toward Brittany, unbelievingly.

"Ha-ha." Santana spoke flatly.

"Should we go to him?" Brittany wondered.

"That might scare him off honestly." Santana looked back to the creature.

The unicorn made his way slowly to the tree, when he stood in front of the oaks trunk he stopped and locked eyes with Santana.

Both girls gaped.

"He's looking at you." Brittany whispered.

"No shit Brittany." Santana sounded almost frightened.

"Don't be scared, go to him." Brittany put her hand on the small of Santana's back and encouraged her forward.

"I'm not going down there." Santana gripped the tree branch so tight, her knuckles turned white.

Brittany grinned at the girl next to her. She found this side of Santana to be endearing.

"When can you ever say in your lifetime that you got to touch a unicorn?" Brittany chuckled lightly.

"You're implying I touch him?!" Santana hissed.

"He's waiting for you, come on." Brittany slowly pushed herself from the spot she was currently sitting, and lowered herself onto the branch just below. She reached her hand up for Santana to grab. "Come on, just move slowly."

Santana looked down at Brittany's offered hand. Brittany figured she was seriously considering taking it but knew she was having an internal battle with herself not to.

The raven haired girl scoffed instead, causing Brittany to smile and roll her eyes.

"I think I can climb down a tree Brittany, thank you." The ever stubborn girl made her way slowly down the tree branches, nearing closer to the unicorn. "Good Merlin," She chanted. "nice Merlin." She said in a shaky voice.

Santana reached her trembling hand out and was near contact when a sudden throaty chuckle caused her to jump.

"What the hell!" She whispered back harshly to the blonde.

Brittany bit her lip to hold back another outburst.

"You called him Merlin."

* * *

 **:)**


End file.
